Random Envy Drabbles
by Kitsune Freak
Summary: These are random Envy drabbles that I started. We like to portray Envy in our first story. Rated for alcohol use. That's it. Watch out for the humor! TWOSHOT
1. Envy's BDay

K.F.: Cool this is my own itty bitty ficcy. At least this was never combined with Ickiakki…. I hope Ickiakki never finds out about this fic/drabble/whatever it should be called. Also if you smart people will realize by the end of this thing, it will contain several spoilers.

Ickiakki: Hi! What's the new story you got there?

K.F.: WHAT? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET HERE?

Ickiakki: Uhhh, the same way you did on the internet but I had to take a right turn at Microsoft Word.

K.F.: What has my life turned into…?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA……just my ramen and FMA Manga Volume I that Ickiakki happened to give me at a party we had. O.O Also, Ickiakki _did_ help me with ideas and other little tidbits.

Envy's Unforgettable Birthday.

!#$&!#$&

Lust dropped her glass of water on the floor…….It cracked…..and she remembered that it was Envy's birthday. She winced as she remembered what she gave him the first year she found out about his birthday…..a nice 'poke' in the stomach for not knowing it sooner.

"Darn, what should I get him. A big sword for his weird weapon collection that he never uses?" Lust pondered this but then shook her head. "No….. I need to see what he has in his room so I don't get the same things as the others are getting."

At that moment, Envy was preparing to go to a perfume shop a couple of blocks down just to ogle at a picture of his idol. Lust took this opportunity to round up the five remaining members of homunculi: Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, and Pride.

"So, I heard that it's Envy's birthday," Sloth said apparently bored and looking like she'd rather be babysitting Wrath.

"His birthday? Did he ever have one? I thought he was just there……like ya know, Poof!" exclaimed Wrath unable to control his excitement at being 'invited' to any birthday party.

"Yes but that's not the point. We _need_ to get him a birthday present," Lust argued.

"Why need? Can't we all just give him what you gave him the first year? A nice poke in the stomach?" Greed offered, "Besides we won't lose any money that way."

"Please, don't remind me of that…."

"Can I eat it?" Gluttony garbled suddenly only to find that the others were giving him odd stares and if he DID have any IQ he would have noticed that the others were starting to slowly back away.

At this moment Pride was ignoring everyone and the conversation to finish his growing amount of paperwork that no one will read when he got back to Central (A/N: Sounds like Mustang doesn't it?).

"THAT'S IT! How come you guys don't care about our fellow homunculus?" Lust squealed. Luckily she squealed only loud enough for her 'fellow homunculi' to hear and not Scar because…..well that I'll tell you later, it's a whole other story. "Fine, if your not helping then I'll just go into Envy's room myself, see what he has and get him some nice present that he doesn't already have."

"You're on your own, woman," Greed.

"I need to go back to reading my beloved romantic storybooks," Sloth mumbled picking up a book which happened to be titled, Romeo & Juliet.

"Mommy, wait for me. I just finished the Pirates of the Caribbean, that porn magazine, and the other book about three idiots that could never do anything right." Wrath bubbled tagging along after Sloth.

"How could I forget, maybe babysitting Wrath was a bad idea. Wrath, go read the dictionary 5x's over and recite it to me silently when you're done."

And then Pride said…..well, he didn't say anything because he was still doing his paperwork ever so diligently.(K/F: Now this is not like Mustang)

While Envy was at the perfume shop ogling at his idol, Lust conveniently snuck into his room and was awed by all the different posters of………PARIE HILTON.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! My eyes it burns!" Lust screamed. She screamed so loud that, well, you can fill in the blanks. It could have been louder if she saw M Jackson. Anyway, back at the shop Envy thought of buying the newest poster of Paris only to find that a certain pipsqueak got to the cashier register first with the poster he wanted.

"Hey! What are you doing here pipsqueak and……why are you buying that poster?" Envy asked.

"None of your of your darn business," Ed answered promptly paying for it. (A/N: For all you swearword lovers please insert the word of your choice for I dub swearing)

"Ya? Well I wanted that."

"Too bad, I bought it, and it's mine."

"Then you don't mind if I take it from you, pipsqueak."

"Say what? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC THAT HE COULD BE SQUISHED BY AN ANT?"

"I thought you were going out with Winry."

"Who told you that?" inquired Edward a slow blush creeping in.

"You've got to be kidding me, you didn't know it was all over on the news" answered Envy holding up the newspaper and the headline read 'Edward Proclaimed his Love to Winry'.

"What the-"

"See, chibi?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT! DARN YOU MUSTANG FOR MAKING UP CRUEL LIES!"

"So, can I have that poster now?" Envy asked with these like HUGE puppy eyes.

"What are you gonna do with it anyway? I only bought it to blackmail the colonel, you know, stick his name, phone number, and maybe an 'I love you' on it and hide it in the lieutenant's room."

"You really hate him don't you."

"Oh, by the way, did you know that it's your brother's birthday today?" Envy stated innocently.

"You mean Al? No, his birthday's not today."

"Your _older_ brother, darn it!" as he said it, Envy smacked his head. (I/A: I wouldn't be surprised if he cracked a bone or two judging how hard he hit)

"Wait, I have an older brother?" At this moment you can all try to imagine this totally retarded look on Ed's face.

"Of course you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

This continued for quite a long time considering that Ed was in denial that Envy was his older- by at least 400 years -brother. Or at least having an older brother at all. Lust took this to her advantage and bought a bottle of perfume by Paris Hilton sadly it was designed for women but who cares it was still Paris Hilton's creation and Envy could always morph into a female. Now, back to the argument.

"FINE, LET'S SAY THAT I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER, SO WHO IS IT?"

With a smirk on his face that would have made Mustang proud, he slowly said, "Me."

At this, Ed faltered a bit not sure if he actually heard that correctly, "My life is definitely gonna end and soon."

"Personally, I wouldn't blame ya."

"It's bad enough having Hoenheim as my dad, Mustang as my colonel, but you as my brother is just ewwww."

"Ya so can I have the poster now, pwetty pwease?"

"NO! IT'S MINE, MY PRECIOUSSSSSS, ALL MINE, YOU PALM-TREE METAMORPHOSING HOMUNCULUS THAT SHOULD BE A…..a….well, nevermind but adios amigo and sayonara!"

And with that the Elric bid farewell to his brother, leaving Envy in the dust and in need to go back home, to um, get his groove back on.

"I don't believe the authoress is making me go through with this," Envy said to the non-existent authoress. "YOU'RE GONNA OWE ME BIG TIME KITSUNE FREAK!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll get you ten Paris posters at the end of this 'kay?" the so-called non-existent authoress replied.

"This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Whatever just get on with it. I pay you guys by the minute you know?" authoress Kitsune Freak barked (K/F: Yes, ruff ruff, bow wow. You don't get the point do you?)

As Envy pranced along home (K/F: Huh? Who wrote the script?) he came face to face with his arch-nemesis, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG and his side-kicks THE EVIL PINK SPARKLES! (Ickiakki: You did, but why Armstrong and his sparkles?)

"Rik stop crying the death of that bird wasn't really important ya know!" Alex said majestically.

"Wha-?"

"Oh sorry, wrong script, Coo and I are best buddies so we must have gotten the scripts mixed up."(K/F: Don't know, the contract said that he had to be part of it.)

And somewhere else in a Di Gi Charat fanfic we see Coo.

"I am the Strong-Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"(I/A: Gosh, you mean you're paying for a person you didn't want?)

"Uhhhh, Coo I think you got your scripts mixed up" Rik said.

"Sorry, this must be Alex's." replied a very mortified Coo. (K/F: Ya, isn't that sad?)

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" said Ky.

"NO WAY IS HE MY GIRLFRIEND I'M NOT GAY……"

Now that we are officially back in the FMA realm we can continue (K/F: Okay now where were we?).

"Now I shall attack you with my PINK SPARKLES OF DOOM!" (I/A: Armstrong and his sparkles, stupid)

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh! By the way, do you even have a license for that?"(K/F: Sank you! Wait, was that an insult?)

"I didn't know that you had to have a license for sparkles. I thought that I was just supposed to have them because they were-"

"Uh oh."

"-PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" And with that he started to uncontrollably flex his friggin-ly huge muscles. (I/A: I HATE PINK SPARKLES!)

While the invincible Armstrong with his band of sparkles were busy showing off to everyone in the vicinity (unaware that all either died of sparkles or died of his redundant exclamations about his family line Our beloved Ickiakki being one of them) Envy took this as an opportunity to sneak off into the forbidding brightness. (I/A: Did you mess up the adjectives again, and Don't Say Beloved!) Upon arriving home he found an unexpected visitor, DADDY! (Ahem, I meant Hoenheim Elric)

"HisonhearditwasyourbirthdaysoIdecidedtodroponby" said Daddy-Elric in a very disturbing Hughes-ish way. (K/F: For all you who didn't get it he said: Hi son, heard it was you birthday so I decided to drop on by) After all that our 'ol daddy gave Envy a BIG hug. (Both: O.O)

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC!" screamed Envy making an attempt to escape his dad's bear hug.

"Fine, I was just giving a hug, sheesh! You're the pervert because you thought of it in the first place."

"Whatever, just get away from me."

Inside the house he noticed something wrong, very wrong. It was so wrong that it had a capital 'W'. What was wrong? Well, the lights were off and no one was home. It's easy for Pride and Sloth to be gone because they were busy working at Central but Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath were ALWAYS home.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Envy called out tentatively. (I/A: Doesn't he know the answer to that?)

At that exact and very crucial moment all the darkened lights sprang to life and out came a cry of 'Surprise!'. (K/F: I'm pretty sure he does, young one) Yes, Envy was in big trouble now, the whole gang remembered his birthday. Why it was a bad thing, we'll never know but it was to him, a bad thing. Everyone was invited. That meant not only the sins but Ed, Al, Mustang, Winry, Pinako, Ross, Brosh, Riza, Fury, Havoc, Armstrong, a Hughes with minuscule wings and a halo (K/F: What the-)and well you get it. (I/A: No, it can't be! Armstrong's back?)

"So it was your birthday after all!" exclaimed Wrath.

"What d'ya think it was?" Envy retorted.

"No it's not that I just thought you 'poofed' to existence."

"What the f-"

"Now, now no bad language when the little ones are around" Sloth said making an attempt to calm everyone down, which ended up purely in vain. Ed was having a shouting match with Mustang, Armstrong was torturing Ickiakki who subsequently delivered a punch that ended up in nose bleeding, (K/F: That's the reason why you don't bug _her_) Brosh was trying to make Ross a wear a mini-skirt. Alphonse and Fury were arguing on what was better: cats or dogs. Riza and Winry were teaming up on Havoc, Breda, and Farman with wrench and gun for a reason that we never will or want to know.

"How dare you harm Ed!" the wrench-wielder exclaimed.

"Curse you for harming Roy!" the woman with the gun said.

"We didn't hurt any of them! Have mercy on our poor souls!" screamed the three stooges.

"Who cares?"

"_We do!_"

While everyone was having their own little fiasco, our authoress, Kitsune Freak brought out the cake. That pretty much shut everyone up, well, almost. Oh yeah, and did I mention that the threesome Coo, Rik and Ky guys came? Those from Di Gi Charat?

"Vanilla? Seriously I like chocolate better,"Wrath complained.

"It's too sweet andyou'll get cavities," Sloth reprimanded.

"I still think sweet is good."

"You're hopeless."

"I know, isn't that sad?"

"Yes, he _is_ definitely hopeless." Envy interrupted, "but he's sooo cute whenever he huggles that pink bunny I bought him."

At this moment everyone was just staring at Envy thinking 'how the heck could this guy be so nice?'. Noticing all the stares he was getting he shrugged and said, "What? I can be nice if I want to."

"Ok. Let's sing 'Happy Birthday'!" said Armstrong in all his sparkly glory.

"I don't believe that you could ever have a mmmff". Rik was cut off from saying anything bad because subsequently Coo climbed up Ky to reach the tallest of the Black Gema Gama Dan members (which were pretty much just made up of 4 people...)

"Hey! GET OFF MYBEAUTIFUL HAIRYOU STUPID MIDGET!" Ky the Vain said.

"Sorry, I just had to shut him up...ehehe...Does anyone have superglue?"

"Did someone call me _short_?" Edward called out. His ears were somehow very receptive to words like short...even above all the din.

"No Fullmetal he was talking about shorty over there." Mustang said pointing to who-knows-where.

"Was that an _insult_?" he said as he clapped his hands together to form his most favorite weapon which was the big, long knife attached to his automail arm,"'cause if you're asking bring it on Sparky."

"Fine, we'll have a duel, and it can include all occupants in this room" Roy started slowly, "I challenge you...TO A BEER DRINKING MATCH! In fact, I CHALLENGE ALL TO THIS MATCH."

"Wha-? I think the Colonel cracked..." Edward said backing away, wishing to not participate for fear of doing something stupid when drunk...like kiss something or someone...

"No kidding" K/F agreed.

" But we haven't even sung 'Happy Birthday' yet." cried Armstrong, his tears forming a fountain so that all within a 1 foot radius had to either move away or get an umbrella.

543 beer bottles afterward everyone was draped over couches, beds, floors, and tables. Well all except Riza.

"Roy, are you drunk?" Riza asked.

"I swear to Drunk that I'm not God"

"You're drunk, well everyone is."

"I'm not God..."Envy slurred.

"I know, you're a homunculus,"Riza said, "Which reminds me..". And then she took out her gun. She then proceeded to injure the homunculus, Me, Ickiakki, Armstrong, pink sparkles, etc.

So much for an unforgettable birthday...

THE END

!#!#$&!#$

K/F: But wait there's more!

I/A: Really?

K/F: Ya and you get to punch whoever you want!

I/A: Then I'll choose Ed.

Ed: Why me?

I/A: Because I hate you, and you take off your shirt too much.

Ed: I do?

I/A: Yes, you do, and I'm punching now.

Ed: Uh oh...-runs-

Random fangirl: I'll save you sweetie!

:Cat Fight Ensues:

K/F: Oh well, hopefully this is my first and not last story. Next chatper will probably be posted by I/A. Please review, that button down there needs excercise! Flames will be put out with my water gun.

Envy: Where are my posters?

K/F: Uhhhhhh. -runs- Once again, REVIEW!


	2. The Predicament

K.F.: Is this chapter my Ickiakki? Nope. I took over my own account. WAHAHAHA.

Kathy: Won't she kill you for that?

K.F.: Oh well this is **_my_** account anyway so it's **_my_** story. I think I'll write this story on my own. No help from her. Yay, Mommy's gonna be so proud of me!

Kathy: O.o Just do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Also, I may include my classmates like Kathy, here.

_**Envy's Problem**_

It was a regular day, the sun was shining, and the trees were blowing, the kids were screaming at sparkly man, Breda was running from Black Hyate. Yes, a perfect day for all except Envy. He had a predicament!

"I have a total predicament…."Envy sighed.

"I said that already Envy." Valerie said.

"Valerie? Your serious, that's your real name?" Envy said aghast.

"Yeah so? It's not my fault I got stuck with it. I kinda like it in a sense. Now could we please get back to your life?"

"Fine."

Anyway he was stuck wondering why the pipsqueak had more fangirls that he did.

"Why does that Full metal pipsqueak have more fangirls than I do? I mean I'm good lookin', got nice pretty hair….Oh I feel pretty." (K.F.: Suit yourself. O.o)

Then he put those cogs to work. Come on, I mean if your at least 400 years old you gotta have _some _knowledge in that brain, right? So he thought, and thought, and thought some more.

"Can you stop making me sound like some idiot?"

"Oh really? So you're saying you can do better without my narrating?"

"Of course, you doofus brain."

"How dare you- That's it, you take it away. I'm just gonna watch and comment!"

"Sankyuu!"

"I hate you."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Narrate from this script" Envy said handing Valerie the new script.

And so our brave and wonderfully valorous Envy thought up a brilliant plan. What plan is this you might ask? (K.F.: Oh -Bleep-. What kind of script is this!)

"I know! I'll get chibi-san to go on a random goose-chase and I'll be him for the time he's gone. This plan is perfectly foolproof."

"You just have one problem, Envy" Lust suddenly piped up.

"Yikes! When were you here? And, did I say that out loud…."

"I was here since the beginning of this fiasco, and yes you did say that out loud."

"Thanks a lot, you ruined my moment. What was the problem, again?"

"_Them,_" Lust said pointing a pokey finger at the window. And at the window were all the rabid fangirls of the fan fiction world. Who they were trying to infect with their rabid venom we do not know.

"Aaaaah! Somebody save me!" an innocent girl screamed. Two seconds later, she started frothing at the mouth and screamed in a zombie-voice, "Must. Have. Mustang."

"Ok, what happened to all the good fangirls? I don't want rabid ones!" Envy sulked.

"They all went to ogle the Inuyasha team."

"Smoly hokes! I must rescue them!" Envy said and did a pose that Armstrong would be proud of. Heck, I think he even had a tiny green sparkle in the background. (Kathy: A new Armstrong? Possibly.)

"How are you gonna do that?" cute little Wrath asked. (K.F: Mr. Clean's sparkling soapsuds must have gotten into his system.)

"Guys? Can I use your help?"

"As long as I don't do anything stupid," Sloth said. All the others just nodded in agreement.

"Ok everyone, huddle."

With that whispers were exchanged and then all the homunculi did their respective things. Sloth and Wrath teamed up to kidnap Kikyo. After getting Kikyo out of the way, Sloth dyed her hair black and put on an outfit just like Kikyo's and lured Inuyasha and a glaring Kagome away to Onigumo's cave were they subsequently sealed it by a landslide with many thanks to Lust's pokey fingers. After wards, they made Greed wear a demon slayers costume and from a distance, sure enough, the guy looked like Kohaku. Only from a distance though. What happened to the real Kohaku? Well he's still with Naraku. With 'Kohaku' they were able to get Sango, only problem was that this scene happened. (Kathy: So much for stupid.)

"Kohaku? Is that you?" Sango asked.

"No, I mean yes it's me sister." Greed tried to say but his voice imitation sucked badly.

"What happened to your voice?" Sango said while slowly moving closer.

"Um, I caught a cold?"

"Really, come here so I can take care of you."

"Uh no. I mean, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm, uh, suffering from, uh, fossilsclerosis."

"What?"

"Fossilsclerosis, yeah, that's when your body suddenly turns to stone…."

"Really?"

"See, take a look at this." Greed said and then did his supa-cool rocky transformation.(K.F: I did that on purpose.) That however almost gave Sango a freaky heart attack. She went ballistic and started using her big boomerang of death and started hitting poor Greed. (Kathy: Go Sango! You da man, err woman.)

"Ow, ow, OWIES! Stop it already! I admit I'm not your brother."

"What are you demon? Answer me!"

"I did, ow, my name's Greed. Yeouch!"

"Well, what is it? Why are you playing my dear Kohaku?"

"I didn't know he was that dear, YEOW!"

"Did Naraku send you?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll show you were he is, just STOP HITTING ME! OW!"

"What, you will?"

"Of course, I'm a '_man_' of my word."

"Fine, show the way." Sango commanded putting her big boomerang of death away.

Greed was NOT however showing them to Naraku's hideout he was actually going over to the homunculi's hideout. The hideout was just a hot spring… (K.F & Kathy: Can we dive in?) This came to Sango as odd since she didn't think that Naraku bathed. Okay, I take that back. What we think is Naraku is actually Envy. (Both: Never mind.)He's probably seeing if that would attract attention. To me, it's too much attention.

"Whoa, man. EW, aw, yuck! I had to suffer being beaten up by a girl and now you! Get BACK in the water, man." Greed yelled covering his eyes. He, of course, knew that was Envy not Naraku but Sango didn't know….

"Naraku! Prepare to die. I will avenge my village and all those whom you made suffer."

"Uh, sure whatever, I'm busy. Wait a minute-" 'Naraku' said but dawned upon the realization that he was busy trying to relax and this human was challenging him. Amazingly, the first thing that came to his mind was '_does she think I'm hot? I hope so…_'

"**Hirakotsu!**" Sango yelled and chucked the boomerang at him. Luckily Naraku, err Envy, got enough time to change into something decent, like that palm-tree body, and was ready to fight her.

"Why is it always that I'm unpopular or constantly getting beaten up by girls? Wait, pipsqueak's a boy, I forgot." Sadly for our poor Envy, he tripped over Greed, putting him in harms way. But then, just at that moment, a group of fangirls passed by. They turned and saw Envy……..and then some screamed, others jumped, but most just ran right in front of the boomerang, thus killing them. So much for the fangirls.

"Ok, that was a lucky save but who were they?" Envy inquired.

"Oh my gosh, it's ENVY" a fan girl screamed.

"What's he doing in the Inuyasha section?" another asked.

"Who cares! I gotta get his autograph!" a third sqealed.

"Envy, I think they're your fans" Greed commented.

"REALLY? Oh joy, I feel so happy that I would even-"

Their moment was suddenly cut short by loud screaming. Sango, boomerang and all, was being dragged by a group of very not-so-happy fangirls. They were taking her to their secret lair……wherever that is.

"At least it's official that you have quite a number of fangirls so quit worryin' man." Greed said patting Envy on the back.

"ENVY! I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed a voice which sounded a lot like Sloth's. (Kathy: I'm scared…..)

"Yes?" Envy answered innocently, and whistled quite loudly.

"I thought I told you. NOTHING. STUPID. And WHY can't I wash off this hair dye!"

"Well you did promise me you'd do anything and well I thought you meant it," He put on a look of a child in trouble, except that he was doing crocodile tears.

"Fine, I did say that I would help but it still doesn't explain _why_ I can't get this hair dye off!"

"Can you show me the dye you used?"

"Here, you were the one that gave it to me, anyway." Sloth said handing over the bottle of hair dye.

"Oh my" Envy gasped doing a fake gesture of fainting; "I seemed to have mixed up the bottles."

"What. Was. In. That. Bottle?"

"Apparently paint and it says here that it won't come off for, ah yes, it says that it won't come off for another 4 months."

"WHAT! SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT MY LOVELY BROWN HAIR WON'T CHANGE BACK UNTIL THOSE 4 MONTHS ARE UP!"

"Yup."

"When my hair gets back to its original color Envy, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Uh, Sloth? We weren't born." Wrath interrupted.

"Shut up."

"But, mommy!" wailed Wrath.

"That's it you're going straight to bed!" Sloth said, dragging Wrath by his foot. A black haired Sloth carrying Wrath on her shoulders is quite a site to see.

"Why don't we go home?"

"Good idea. I just thought up a new prank for chibi-san."

And so this small band of homunculi left for home. Never to be seen again in the Inuyasha section, well, until they come up with another reason.

THE END

K.F: Hi, I'd like to thank all 10 current reviewers out there. I forget to say earlier that I would update only after every 10. Gomenasai!

Kathy: Took you long enough. So-

Envy: Gimme my posters.

K.F: Didn't I tell you earlier that I gave them to you?

Envy: Those were posters of Paris, France stupid.

K.F.: In the last chapter I only said that I would give posters of _Paris_. Not as in Hilton.

Envy: Then do you mind clarifying next time?

K.F: Yes.

Envy: -sees Valerie's parents perfume shop- Then, uh, why do I see a poster of her there? Isn't that your shop?

K.F.: Uh, where really. No that's not my shop it can't be, ehehe.

Kathy: Then why is there a big sign saying 'Valerie's Shop' with an arrow pointing to that perfume store?

K.F.: Katherine! I'm shocked; you're supposed to be helping me. Not get me killed!

Kathy: Really?

Envy: Oh well forget about the poster thing I already have that kind. But why do you have one?

K.F.: Well, when I was writing my fic the day before I posted it my dad brought it in. So that teaches you to not write stories like I do. You may get an unexpected present and I'm not kidding. If I could get my camera-phone to work. I will personally put it up on my xanga…..After blurring the whole thing.…

Envy: So did you like the new and improved script?

K.F: What script? I threw it in the fire right after I got cuss-blocked.

Envy: Then what were we doing?

K.F: I dunno.

Ed: Hi! Did you like the way the script turned out?

Val/Envy: YOU DID WHAT?

Ed: Since there was no script I made a new one, see? –holds out new sheet of paper-

Valerie: Wow, you're actually good at this. –Envy faints and Kathy is fanning him-

Ed: Thanks. Does that mean I can have the story? –Envy jumps up really fast-

Val/Envy: NO!

Ed: Meanies.

K.F: Anyway here are the thanks to my reviewers.

(imagine a dividing line.)

Neko Raven: I've seen that avatar before, too. That's where I got the idea from. I'll put it on my xanga and website, kay?

Aztec Goddess: Lol. I loved your story. I do hope you make a new one! Thanks for explaining 'nene'.

Whaaa-AAA: I did majestically because everything was supposed to be the same except for the words. It was purposely messed up that way.

Nelja: I'm really good at one-liners and spur-of-the-moment jokes. So comedy is a specialty.

Ickiakki: I do know of your existence so please don't post like that _Sonia_.

Youkai: Come to think of it it's kinda true he doesn't really have a different style of dress. However, over time you see that the zipper of his jacket changes.

EnVii: Really? Wow, I didn't know that. Maybe you ARE Envy…..

Obey the Fluff: According to you pen-name, I'm assuming you love Sesshomaru too, huh? Ya know, Fluffy?

Thanks again for those reviews and keep 'em coming! Flamers will be put out with my water gun when I find it or I'll get Mustang to torch you back.Oh yeah, and check out my website. It has my xanga and a really good picture of Ed in a DRESS!

http(colon)(double slash)www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)anime-x-treme


End file.
